5.2L V10 (602 hp)
:For the 5.2L V10 with 562 hp in Forza Horizon 2 and the Motorsport series, see here The 5.2L V10 is an engine swap featured in Forza Horizon 3 and Forza Horizon 4. Upgrades *Conversion **Twin Turbo Cars Forza Horizon 3= *2017 Acura NSX *2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione *1964 Aston Martin DB5 *1977 Aston Martin V8 Vantage *1998 Aston Martin V8 Vantage V600 *2006 Audi RS 4 *2013 Audi RS 4 Avant *2011 Audi RS 5 Coupé *1981 BMW M1 *2008 BMW M3 *1988 BMW M5 *1995 BMW M5 *2012 BMW M5 *2013 BMW M6 Coupe *1986 BMW M635 CSi *2011 BMW X5 M *2015 BMW X6 M *2012 Bowler EXR S *2016 Cadillac ATS-V *1973 Ferrari 166MM Barchetta *2003 Ferrari 360 Challenge Stradale *2007 Ferrari 430 Scuderia *2009 Ferrari 458 Italia *2013 Ferrari 458 Speciale *2008 Ferrari California *2014 Ferrari California T *1994 Ferrari F355 Berlinetta *1966 Ford GT40 MkII *1996 HSV GTSR *1956 Jaguar D-Type *1961 Jaguar E-type S1 *2017 Jaguar F-PACE S *2016 Jaguar F-TYPE Project 7 *2016 Jaguar F-TYPE Project 7 Horizon Edition *2016 Jaguar F-TYPE Project 7 Preorder Car *2015 Jaguar F-Type R Coupe *1959 Jaguar Mk II 3.8 *2015 Jaguar XE-S *2015 Jaguar XFR-S *1993 Jaguar XJ220 *1993 Jaguar XJ220 Horizon Edition *1954 Jaguar XK 120 SE *2015 Jaguar XKR-S GT *1988 Lamborghini Jalpa *2014 Lamborghini Urus *1997 Land Rover Defender 90 *2015 Land Rover Range Rover Sport SVR *2014 Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged *2002 Lotus Esprit V8 *2011 Lotus Evora S *2012 Lotus Exige S *2010 Maserati Gran Turismo S *2015 McLaren 570S Coupé *2015 McLaren 650S Coupe *2016 Mercedes-AMG C 63 S Coupé *2016 Mercedes-AMG C 63 S Coupé Preorder Car *2017 Mercedes-AMG GT R *2015 Mercedes-AMG GT S *1972 Mercedes-Benz 300 SEL 6.3 *2012 Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG Coupé Black Series *2012 Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG Coupé Black Series Horizon Edition *2013 Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG *2012 Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG *2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG *2012 Porsche Cayenne Turbo *2005 TVR Sagaris *2012 Ultima GTR 720 *1990 Vauxhall Lotus Carlton |-| Forza Horizon 4= *2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione *2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione Forza Edition *2017 Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadrifoglio Forza Edition *2018 Alfa Romeo Stelvio Quadrifoglio *1964 Aston Martin DB5 *2018 Aston Martin Vantage *2013 Audi RS 4 Avant *2011 Audi RS 5 Coupé *2003 Audi RS 6 *2015 Audi RS 6 Avant *2013 Audi RS 7 Sportback *1931 Bentley 8-Liter *1981 BMW M1 *2008 BMW M3 *2002 BMW M3-GTR *1988 BMW M5 *1995 BMW M5 *2003 BMW M5 *2012 BMW M5 *2018 BMW M5 *1988 BMW M5 Forza Edition *2013 BMW M6 Coupe *2013 BMW M6 Coupe Forza Edition *2011 BMW X5 M *2015 BMW X6 M *2012 Bowler EXR S *1973 Ferrari 166MM Barchetta *2003 Ferrari 360 Challenge Stradale *2007 Ferrari 430 Scuderia *2013 Ferrari 458 Speciale *2014 Ferrari California T *1994 Ferrari F355 Berlinetta *1953 Jaguar C-Type *1956 Jaguar D-Type *1961 Jaguar E-type S1 *2016 Jaguar F-TYPE Project 7 *2015 Jaguar F-Type R Coupe *1964 Jaguar Lightweight E-Type *1959 Jaguar Mk II 3.8 *2015 Jaguar XFR-S *1954 Jaguar XK 120 SE *2012 Jaguar XKR-S *2015 Jaguar XKR-S GT *1964 James Bond Edition Aston Martin DB5 *1969 James Bond Edition Aston Martin DBS *1986 James Bond Edition Aston Martin V8 *1999 James Bond Edition BMW Z8 *1977 Lamborghini Jarama S *2019 Lamborghini Urus *1997 Land Rover Defender 90 *1970 Land Rover Range Rover *2015 Land Rover Range Rover Sport SVR *2016 Lotus 3-Eleven *1997 Lotus Elise GT1 *2002 Lotus Esprit V8 *2011 Lotus Evora S *2012 Lotus Exige S *2010 Maserati Gran Turismo S *2017 Maserati Levante S *2015 McLaren 570S Coupé *2018 McLaren 600LT Coupé *2016 Mercedes-AMG C 63 S Coupé *2018 Mercedes-AMG GT 4-Door Coupé *2017 Mercedes-AMG GT R *2015 Mercedes-AMG GT S *2012 Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG Coupé Black Series *2013 Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG *2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG *1929 Mercedes-Benz Super Sport Kurz Barker Roadster *2018 Mercedes-Benz X-Class *2018 Morgan Aero GT *2010 Morgan Aero Supersports *2012 Porsche Cayenne Turbo *2018 Porsche Cayenne Turbo *2015 Porsche Cayman GTS *2015 Porsche Macan Turbo *2019 Porsche Macan Turbo *2017 Porsche Panamera Turbo *2015 Radical RXC Turbo *1967 Sunbeam Tiger *2018 TVR Griffith *2005 TVR Sagaris *2001 TVR Tuscan S *1990 Vauxhall Lotus Carlton Category:Engine swap (FH3) Category:Engine swap (FH4)